


Champion

by lesslovelythings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Scars, Short, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Virginity, blade of marmora, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesslovelythings/pseuds/lesslovelythings
Summary: Shiro has been held captive by the Galra for several years, forced to fight in the arena. When Keith finally reunites with his oldest friend, he is shocked by how much Shiro has changed, but love remains strong.





	1. Part A

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this fanfic. It means a lot. But, this is not a happy-ending fanfic - rather, it becomes quite sad, as you will see, so don't hate me too much.
> 
> Note: This will be a VERY short fanfic. Like. I have five separate parts but all words add up to about 5000 words. So, very short.

Keith groaned and rolled over onto his back. The cell was small and solitary, perfectly Galra  with black _everything_ , except those few red details. Like the bolts in the door. Keith stared at the door for the umpteenth time, waiting, waiting, waiting for something to change. Preferably, the door would open, but Keith wasn’t too sure he wanted that to happen – what lay beyond the door, he didn’t know.

 

He didn’t know where the ship was going, only that he _definitely_ wasn’t on Earth anymore. Something about “tainted blood”, whatever that meant. He’d heard the guards mention it in hushed voices.

 

“ _Prepare for connection,”_ a female voice stated over the intercom. The ship jolted to a stop and Keith sat up, listening to the hurried footsteps outside the door. “ _Cables connecting. Please wait for engines to stop before opening gates.”_

The heavy door opened and a Galra soldier scowled down at Keith. “Get up.”

 

Keith did as the soldier ordered. Fighting now would be a waste. The guard grabbed Keith’s shoulder when he left the cell, roughly tossing him in line with the rest of the prisoners.

 

The soldiers didn’t say where they were going. They simply walked alongside the line of prisoners, weapons out, ready to kill anyone who disobeyed.

 

_Was this what had happened to Shiro?_

 

The thought cut like a knife. Shiro had been missing for over a year now, mysteriously vanishing with the other scientists during the Kerberos mission. Keith swallowed, trying to not let emotion overcome him. If Shiro had been taken by the Galra, too… He could still be alive. Somewhere, across the universe, he could be alive.

 

“Prisoner 402, keep moving.”

 

A heavy shock grazed across his back and Keith stumbled forward, temporarily stunned. Shaking his head to clear it, he shot a glare at the guard who had shocked him before hastily catching up to his spot in line. Did they treat Shiro like this, too? They wouldn’t have if they’d known he was a great scientist, right? Then again, human technology wasn’t as nearly advanced as what the aliens had…

 

Keith stepped across the gate leading from the cells to the other compartments of the ship. From there, it was a short walk to a ramp, which led to the outside of the ship. Keith’s eyes widened when he saw the dock – it was _huge._ The largest ships he’d ever seen sat in a row, all inside the biggest indoor space he’d ever known. The sound of a gunshot snapped Keith back to reality, followed by a scream.

 

“You go where you are told. You, labor camps.”

 

Keith watched in horror as a pair of Galra soldiers dragged a wounded alien to another ship. It seemed that the line of prisoners was being divided into two.

 

“Arena.”

 

The alien stepped to the left and hurried around the lead Galra. A set of yellow eyes watched carefully as the alien ran on all fours to the waiting line of soldiers, who escorted him out of the shipyard.

 

A few more sent to the labor camps. Then, one to the arena. Four in a row sent to the camps. Two to the arena.

 

Keith didn’t like this trend. So many more aliens were being sent to the labor camps than the arena… honestly, he didn’t know the chances of survival in either location. But Shiro was a fighter, tall and strong, so he would’ve been sent to the arena, wouldn’t he? He would need to get sent to the arena, too, if he wanted any chance of meeting Shiro again.

 

Finally, it was his turn. Keith glared at the Galra, hoping his anger would somehow make him seem more threatening. The Galra only had to glance at him before reaching a verdict.

 

“Labor camps.”

 

Keith’s jaw dropped. Strong hands shoved him forward and Keith took a single step forward before stopping, whipping around, and lifting his leg, aiming for the side of the lead Galra’s head. The Galra’s hand flew up moments before he made contact, grabbing his ankle, and the Galra twisted his arm to force Keith to lose his balance.

 

Immediately, the clicks of guns brought Keith to his senses. A half dozen of the weapons focused on his chest and head, and the lead Galra grinned.

 

“My, you _are_ rebellious.” He raised his hand and the weapons lowered. “You want to go to the arena?”

 

Keith didn’t respond, but simply scowled at the Galra.

 

“Arena it is,” he said, grin widening. Then, to the soldiers – “Put it in cell fourteen.”

 

Keith barely had time to get to his feet before he was surrounded by soldiers. Realization of his actions began to sink in, and he walked forward, unsure of what the future held.


	2. Part B

“Welcome home,” a rough voice said, and the door slammed shut behind him. Cell fourteen was dark and it took a minute for Keith’s eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

 

“Rhodjer, don’t play with your food,” another alien scolded, arms crossed. “You wouldn’t want someone to do that to you, would you?”

 

The rough voice spoke again. “No, I suppose not.” The speaker sat against the farthest wall, features somewhat lion-like, with a flat, wide nose and a matted mane. “Though, he does look appetizing, Rhimero. I haven’t had fresh meat in a long while.”

 

“Oh my _gods_ , shut up!” A third alien entered the conversation. This one seemed to be female, but Keith really couldn’t tell. Not that it mattered, anyway. “If you’re gonna kill him, do it now! If you’re gonna humiliate him, do it now! Just get it done with!”

 

“Now, now, Arteka,” the crossed-arms alien said. “Don’t be impatient.”

 

“No, they’re right. We should get a move on.” The one called Rhodjer stood and cracked his knuckles. Keith took a nervous step to the side. Fighting in these close confines would be hard, but if the lion-alien wanted a fight, Keith would deliver. “Come here, little one. Come willingly and I won’t hurt you.”

 

“What part of that is supposed to be convincing?” Rhimero stated. To Keith’s right, Arteka groaned exasperatedly. “Besides, Champion might want him. It’s best that we wait ‘til he gets back.”

 

“Fine,” Rhodjer huffed. “I’ll wait.”

 

Silence. Arteka mumbled something about ‘blasphemy’, and Keith inched along the cell wall to a spot in the corner where no one seemed to be sitting.

 

“Oh, that’s Champion’s area,” Rhimero said nervously. “Only sit there if you want to die.”

 

Keith halted. There was no where else to sit.

 

“Where else am I supposed to go?” he snapped, more anger in his voice than he intended. He would deal with Champion when he returned from wherever he was; also, it hadn’t been a great day, and Keith felt fairly bitter towards the whole thing. Scowling, he sat cross-legged in Champion’s corner, listening to the roars of a crowd above the cell.

 

“Yes, we are below the Arena,” Rhimero said with a sigh. “From the sounds of it, seems like Champion just won the fight.”

 

“Of course he did,” Rhodjer muttered. “He never loses.”

 

“Except once,” Rhimero piped, looking at Keith. “He lost once. To a _vixen_.”

 

“A vixen?” Keith echoed.

 

Rhimero nodded. “A vixen. She was one of the old Champions. She used to be real sweet to Champion – when she won, she didn’t kill him – until their last fight, when she got rid of his right arm.”

 

“And?”

 

“Then, he killed her,” Rhodjer finished. Keith blinked. He should’ve expected an ending like this. “He was quick, though. Stabbed her right through the chest. Personally, I think she let it happen – put on a good show for the Galra, then die.”

 

“That’s… great,” Keith said hesitantly. It was a twisted situation. Champion seemed deadly – Keith wasn’t sure if he could defeat Champion, especially because Champion had only ever lost to one individual. And if Champion had only lost once, what did that mean for Shiro? Could he have been moved to a different place? Or worse?

 

Keith wet his lips. “I’m… looking for–”

 

The door unlocked with a click and Keith quickly moved to get out of Champion’s spot. A shadow briefly filled the doorway before the heavy metal door was closed again. Again, Keith stared at the blackness, waiting for his eyes to adjust, hoping Champion wouldn’t attack him.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

He recognized that voice.

 

“ _Keith, answer me_.” He was stern, angry. Not all how Keith expected the reunion.

 

“I came to find you,” Keith said quickly.

 

Shiro blinked. He seemed different, somehow. Not just the white bangs, nor the scars and mechanical arm. The air about him was strange.

 

“They took me from Earth,” Keith murmured. “I had no choice. I figured the same thing had happened to you, so…”

 

“Keith.” Shiro’s cold gaze didn’t falter when Keith looked at him. “You are the last person I wanted to see here.”

 

His words struck Keith like a bullet. What did that mean? Shiro didn’t want to see him? It wasn’t like he had a choice, coming here. Well, sort of – he could have gone to the labor camps. But then he would have been farther away from Shiro, and most likely, trapped with no way to escape.

 

“I just thought I should try and find you,” Keith confessed. “I know you disappeared years ago, but… I didn’t want to believe that you were dead. They were gonna send me to the labor camps.”

 

“I would be better dead, Keith,” Shiro said, shaking his head. “Do you know how many lives I’ve had to take to survive?”

 

Keith didn’t want to know.

 

Shiro stepped toward him and Keith found himself backing up. A cold hand wrapped around Keith’s ankle and he couldn’t contain the shocked squeak that came from his mouth; in seconds, Shiro was next to him, hand glowing brightly and striking down at the alien who had dared touch Keith. Keith didn’t resist when Shiro protectively pulled him closer, using his hand to hold Keith’s waist and keeping his glowing hand at the throat of Rhodjer.

 

“ _Don’t touch him_ ,” Shiro snarled. Rhodjer’s eyes widened. “ _Touch him again, and I_ will _kill you._ ”

 

Rhodjer’s jaw dropped slightly and he struggled to respond. “Y-Yes, of course, Champion.”

 

Shiro drew his hand away and the glow faded. “I’m glad you understand.”

 

Keith wiggled out of Shiro’s hold. Stepping toward the door, he reached forward to feel the sturdiness of the metal, making absolutely sure there was no way to escape.

 

“We’ve all tried that,” Shiro said. “It doesn’t work. The only way out of here is death.”

 

“Death,” Keith repeated, rounding on Shiro. “So you’ve tried to escape, then?”

 

“Of course.” Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “But I know now that it’s no use.”

 

Keith closed his mouth. A part of him felt betrayed by this new Shiro, but the reason within him urged him to believe that it _made sense_ for Shiro to be this way. Anyone would become like this after being forced to fight for their life – anyone would lose their sense of happiness when imprisoned for years and forced into needless bloodshed.

 

Shiro turned around and sat in his area, back pressed against the wall and legs crossed. Keith approached and crouched in front of him, cautious yet wanting to talk to Shiro more, and learn everything he could about the Galra.

 

“Do you know why you’re here?” Shiro asked quietly, voice suddenly gentle.

 

Keith shook his head. It was strange, how easily Shiro could revert back to his old self. “I heard them talking about tainted blood. I don’t know what it means.”

 

“I see.” Shiro stayed quiet for a moment before continuing. “The Galra are attempting to get rid of anyone who isn’t fully Galra, I know that. They’ve always been weird about it. If you’re here because of that… you might have some Galra blood in you.”

 

“What?” Keith asked incredulously. He didn’t want to believe what he was hearing.

 

“You never knew your mother, did you? It wouldn’t surprise me if she was Galra.” Shiro laughed to himself. “That’s great. I’ve been friends with one of _them_ this entire time.”

 

“I’m not Galra. I’m not like the Galra.” Keith wanted to argue against Shiro’s claims. He wanted a way to refute them, to prove that they were impossible – but part of what Shiro had said made sense.

 

“Not yet, you aren’t,” Shiro responded. “I give you a week before your Galra instincts kick in.”

 

Keith stood up. Shiro’s blunt words made his chest hurt in a way it never had before, and he tried to ignore the hard lump in his throat. “What is wrong with you?”

 

“I’ve been here too long,” Shiro said harshly. “Longer than anyone else here. Long enough to know the Galra on a personal level, and to know how fucking cruel they are.”

 

Keith blinked, realizing that he was about to cry, and whipped around to face the door once again. It was so Shiro wouldn’t see his weakness, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the others; hell, he’d been doing well enough until Shiro came in.

 

“Fine,” Keith said, gritting his teeth. “Fine, _Champion_. If you don’t want to be friends, that’s fine with me.”

 

He sank to the floor, leaning against the door and hoping it wouldn’t open, resting his head on his knees and praying that no one would say anything.

 

After a minute of silence, Arteka spoke. “Is Champion who you were looking for?”

 

“No. I was looking for Shiro,” Keith mumbled. “My closest friend. This isn’t him.”

 

“Ah.” Arteka yawned and shuffled in their spot. “Too bad.”

 

Keith inhaled a shaky breath. Why did Shiro have to change? He used to be so… so _kind_ , and happy, and always smiling. Keith didn’t want to face the reality that he had changed, that he was no longer the Shiro that Keith once knew.


	3. Part C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P sure this is the shortest one lmao

If he stood perfectly still, time would stop around him.

 

But the reality was deadly.

 

Blood splattered against Keith’s face and he coughed, grimacing at the metallic taste. He kicked at his opponent, landing his foot perfectly against the alien’s jaw, and jumped out of the way as a second alien’s sword cut through the air. The edge of the blade nicked Keith’s cheek and he yelped before he leapt backward, bringing his hand to his face to wipe off the blood.

 

“ _Five contenders left.”_

 

He glanced back. Another body slumped against the ground. Too many.

 

“Look at me, ya little shit.”

 

Keith barely had time to dodge when the alien stabbed at him. Out of twenty, they’d only put four weapons down, and Keith hadn’t been fast enough to snatch one.

 

“ _Four contenders left.”_

 

He sprinted to the most recently fallen body, grabbed the dagger from warm hands, and narrowly avoided being cut in half. He rotated and blocked the alien’s attack before kicking him again, and quickly jammed the knife into his opponent’s chest. Pulling out the blade, he looked at the last two aliens standing.

 

“ _Three contenders left._ ”

 

He would take as much time as he could catching his breath. He didn’t want to get involved in a three-way battle when instead he could be resting.

 

The smaller alien fell.

 

“ _Two contenders left.”_

Taking a deep breath, Keith ran at the last remaining opponent. This alien was larger than all the others and seemed to have tough, thick skin that wasn’t easily cut. His abdomen, though, seemed to be weaker, and Keith decided to try and aim for that spot. The alien might be physically bigger than him, but Keith knew he was faster, and he held the dagger firmly as he sprinted forward.

 

“ _WhAt ArE yOU dOIng?”_

The alien grabbed Keith’s wrist and yanked him forward, forcing him to drop the weapon. Keith’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“How did you–” Keith screamed when his wrist snapped and his opponent flung him to the side.

 

“ _YOU ArE wEAk_.”

 

The alien approached and Keith struggled to his feet, cradling his broken arm. His entire body trembled from the pain and he couldn’t stop tears from streaking down his cheeks. He could only watch as the monstrous alien approached.

 

_“Time out_. _402, exit the arena.”_

Keith didn’t hesitate. He quickly backed out of the arena, not realizing that his place had been taken – by Champion.

 

The crowd cheered as soon as Shiro emerged from the dark tunnel leading to the arena. Keith stared as Shiro walked toward him, meaning to pass him to continue to the arena, and Shiro gifted him with a small smile.

 

“They’ll repair your arm – maybe make it like mine, even,” he said jokingly. This, _this_ was how the old Shiro would have acted. “I’ll see you back in the cell.”

 

“Wait, Shi–” The roar of the crowd cut off what Keith felt he needed to say. Shiro simply waved at him before stepping into the enclosed fighting space.

 

“ _Continue._ ”

 

Keith only saw the glow of Shiro’s hand before he collapsed.


	4. Part D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the NSFW chapter. Thank

Keith awoke to warmth. Not bad warmth, but soft, cozy warmth. He blinked – of course, the room was pitch black, and realized that he was leaning against Shiro.

 

“They fixed your arm,” Shiro pointed out.

 

Keith sat up and groaned before taking a look at his arm. It was wrapped in a cast and, beneath that, felt rather tingly. He glanced up. “Why is it only us in this cell? Why are we in a bed?”

 

“The Galra are very specific when it comes to treatment of mates, which they seem to think we are.” Shiro yawned. “Not that I’m complaining. I haven’t had a bed in a long time.”

 

It took a moment for his words to register. “They think we’re _what_?”

 

Shiro paused. “The Galra are _very specific_ when it comes to treatment of mates. They think we’re partners – they don’t know a lot about humans, and they figure that since I fought for you, it means you are special to me.”

 

“But why did you take my place?” Keith asked, somewhat suspicious of Shiro’s actions. “Before, you acted like you wanted nothing to do with me.”

 

“I reflected on that,” Shiro confessed. He sounded sincere. “It was my mistake. I’ve just been here for so long, I just… It was wrong of me to take out my frustrations on you. I’m sorry.”

 

Keith slid off the bed. Across the room was a small mirror, and he stared at his reflection. Hell, he was a mess. Dark bags under his eyes, dried blood on his face and neck, a freshly scabbed cut on his cheek, and tattered prisoners’ clothes. His hair was plastered to the side of his jaw and completely tangled, but when he looked at Shiro, he forgot about his own injuries. A thick bandage ran across the ridge of Shiro’s nose and his neck was badly bruised, and Keith fought the flutters in his chest.

 

“Apology accepted,” Keith replied, sitting back on the bed. He wanted to be closer to Shiro, physically and emotionally; he wanted their relationship to be like how it was before – close friends, almost something more, needing it to be something more. Instead, he simply motioned to his nose. “What happened?”

 

“He had a sword,” Shiro said. “I couldn’t dodge it fast enough.”

 

“Did you kill him?” Keith asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes.”

 

No other explanation was offered. Keith crossed his legs and leaned against the wall, jumping in surprise when Shiro’s hand gently touched his shoulder.

 

“Keith, I’m sorry.”

 

Keith froze as Shiro leaned forward, foreheads almost touching, lips so close Keith could feel the heat of Shiro’s breath, and he swallowed nervously, not quite ready for his oldest fantasy to come true.

 

“I.. I’m not…” he started to say, and Shiro stopped, brow furrowing.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Keith shook his head. “I’m just… I haven’t seen you in so long, and I just… I don’t know…”

 

“Keith,” Shiro spoke softly. “It’s okay.”

 

_We don’t have time_ , Keith thought. _We don’t have time for a relationship, not here._ _But if not now… when?_

Keith tilted his head forward to kiss Shiro, somewhat catching his friend off-guard, but Shiro reciprocated the kiss strongly and pulled Keith closer. Shiro kept one hand cupping his face, and the other, mechanical limb, traveled down to his hips, where almost-warm fingertips traced his waist, tickling and urging a small laugh from Keith. He didn’t fight as Shiro lifted him into his lap, instead, feeling almost dizzy with excitement, Keith started to roll his hips and kissed Shiro sweetly, teasingly, until Shiro couldn’t bear it anymore.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Shiro moaned, and Keith could feel his face growing redder, but he smiled mischievously when he felt Shiro’s erection. He’d always dreamed of something just like this. Just Shiro and himself, together, making love. Sex was too shallow a word to describe how Keith wanted to be with Shiro, in body and mind, ever since they first met. At the Garrison, Shiro was the first person to open up to him, to befriend him, to show him that the world could be _beautiful_.

 

Keith gasped when Shiro grabbed his ass, not expecting it at all, and embarrassment over his own erection flooded him, but even then, he pressed himself closer to Shiro. Dexterous hands unzipped the back of his uniform and he pulled off the body suit, tossing it to the side, before realizing that he was utterly and completely naked in front of Shiro, and he covered his face with his hands.

 

“Keith! It’s okay,” Shiro murmured, kissing his forehead. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. You’re amazing, Keith.”

 

_Oh god._ Keith could feel his ears burning. He peeked at Shiro from between his fingers.

 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Shiro said, pulling up his sleeves. Keith’s eyes widened when he saw the scars cutting across Shiro’s skin. “These cover most of my body. My nose will scar, too… At least the Galra cleaned it up; they don’t want anything to disfigure their Champion’s face.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Keith mumbled.

 

Shiro leaned back, touching his nose tentatively before removing the bandage. Already, Keith could see that the wound would be permanent, but it didn’t look as bad as he thought it would. “Do you care if I take off my bodysuit?”

 

“No,” Keith said instantly. He’d imagined Shiro’s body for so long… Even now, he wanted to know what Shiro looked like beneath his clothes. Though, Shiro seemed hesitant about it, maybe even self-conscious. Had he always been like that? Or was it because he knew he had scars?

 

“Alright.” Shiro moved Keith off his lap and stood up, unzipping the back of the bodysuit before turning to glance at Keith. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Keith said. _I love you all the same._ “It doesn’t matter to me.”

 

Without further hesitation, Shiro pulled off his uniform, letting it drop to the floor. All over his back were scars – fuck, they looked like they were from a whip.

 

“Shiro, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Shiro said, approaching him. “It’s not your fault.”

 

He was muscular, as Keith thought he would be, and very defined. Keith’s gaze traveled down. Seeing Shiro’s erect cock suddenly made him hard again, and he looked away, refusing to make eye contact with Shiro.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Shiro knelt in front of him. “We can stop if you don’t want to.”

 

“That’s not it,” Keith whispered. “I’ve just… never done this before. I’m nervous.”

 

“That’s okay.” Shiro kissed him gently. “I won’t hurt you. I would never hurt you. I promise.”

 

Keith nodded. Shiro kissed him again, and this time, Keith returned the favor passionately.

 

And then they were on the bed, and Keith’s face was flushed, and he panted and moaned as Shiro grinded against him, rubbing their cocks together. _How did we get to this_? Shiro backed up and Keith sat up in question before gasping when Shiro’s tongue teased his throbbing cock. _Fuck fuck fuck –_ Shiro’s head bobbed down and Keith couldn’t control rotating his hips up, but Shiro stayed down, taking him in all the way to the base.

 

“How did you – get so fucking – _good at this?”_ Keith gasped between breaths. It felt so good, _so good,_ and then Shiro’s fingers tightened around his base, effectively keeping him right at the edge of climaxing. Shiro looked up, grinned, and licked his lips before kissing Keith again, again, _again._ “Shiro, please…”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Shiro murmured.

 

“Shiro, _please._ I want you inside of me.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Shiro repeated. “I… It would be better if we, um, reversed.”

 

“Huh?” Keith couldn’t believe his ears. “You want me… inside of you?”

 

“You’re a virgin, you’re not accustomed to it,” Shiro explained, eyes clouding with sorrow. “It would hurt you.”

 

“And it wouldn’t hurt you?”

 

Shiro switched their positions, using one arm to balance himself and the other to pull Keith’s between his legs. Missionary. “All I want is to see your face. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Shiro…” Uneasy feelings blossomed in Keith’s chest.

 

“It’s okay,” Shiro said, forcing a smile. “Don’t think about it. I want this, too.”

 

“No, you don’t,” Keith said as he backed away. “We should do something else. Um, even the rubbing felt good, so… could we just do that?”

 

Shiro slowly nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.” He used both arms to prop himself up, and Keith tried not to stare at the scars on his chest. Or the muscle of his pecs. Just both things. “Keith, I–”

 

Keith silenced him with a kiss. Shiro reciprocated well, and Keith shuddered when Shiro stroked both of their cocks. He pressed himself against Shiro, rubbing his cock against Shiro’s, relishing in the idea that he and Shiro were having sex – no, making love.

 

“Keith, I think…” Shiro began to say. “I think you’re perfect.”

 

_He thinks I’m perfect?_

 

Keith thrusted his hips in rhythm with Shiro, panting and gasping at each new sensation, each good sensation, until he reached the point he’d been at before. “I’m going to–”

 

He couldn’t finish the statement. Fuck, it felt so good to climax, so much better than when he did it alone. Shiro, seeing him tense up and then cum, climaxed too. Taking in deep breaths, Keith waited until the short high was over before leaning forward to kiss Shiro, who closed the space between their bodies.


	5. Part E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part woot woot

There were a few months of peace before Keith found himself in the arena again. They still sent Shiro to fight, but he _always came back_. Always. And now Keith was there, standing with Shiro, a deep purple mark on his cheek from where his Galra sensitivity had come to surface, but there was also a scar, a grim reminder of his first battle.

 

“They’re going to kill us,” Shiro said. Keith glanced at his partner. On Earth, that’s what they could be considered. “They’re going to pit us against each other.”

 

“Why?” Keith’s mouth was dry. He didn’t want to think about it.

_“_ Zarkon’s orders. All impure Galra are to die, and who better to execute you than his Champion?” Shiro was grinding his teeth, Keith could tell. Neither of them were ecstatic about the situation. Neither of them wanted to fight.

 

Keith knew he would lose.

 

Shiro had much more experience. He had a weapon _built into him_ and Keith didn’t have any weapon. He was fast, strong, lethal… Everything the Galra wanted in a Champion, and they knew Keith hindered their Champion’s ability to kill without mercy.

 

“I love you,” Keith said quietly.

 

“ _Welcome, Champion and Prisoner 402. We will begin the termination in sixty tics.”_

_“_ I love you, too,” Shiro murmured. Keith couldn’t look at him without feeling the urge to break down.

 

“ _To your positions.”_

Keith swallowed as Shiro was led to the opposite side of the arena. No, no, he didn’t want to do this. He’d already killed enough as it was. Why would they make him kill the man he loved?

 

Would Shiro sacrifice him in order to survive? Keith knew that Shiro would do anything to live.

 

“Little one, take this,” a voice said behind him. Keith turned around and a small dagger was shoved into his hands. The Galra’s expression was grim. “Remember. The Blade of Marmora is with you.”

 

“Who’s that?” Keith demanded. The Galra simply offered him a weak smile.

 

“I won’t have time to explain, little one. Go now, and do your best.”

 

An aggravated reply almost rolled off Keith’s tongue but the announcer interrupted him.

 

“ _The battle you’ve all been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen! A fight to the death between partners, mates, even lovers! 402 and Champion!”_

The crowd roared their approval. Keith tightened his grip on the dagger, staring at the symbol on the hilt. If he surrendered, would Shiro still kill him?

 

“ _Ready, Champion?”_

Shiro lifted his robotic arm, hand beginning to glow. Of course, cheers of ‘champion’ started to echo through the arena, followed by applause.

 

“ _Ready, 402?”_

Keith did nothing. The onlookers quieted, and a low chatter began to spread like wildfire. He could hear what they were saying – death, easy kill, defeat. They thought he would easily lose to Champion.

 

“ _Battle, start.”_

Shiro rushed at him right from the start. Keith barely had time to dodge Shiro’s hand, and when he tried to attack with the dagger, each stroke was easily blocked.

 

“Shiro, I–”

 

A blow to the side of his jaw cut him off, and he reeled from the attack, head spinning. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he spat before glaring up at Shiro, a renewed energy filling his body. _Fight._

 

“You need to fight like your life depends on it,” Shiro commanded. “Don’t look at me as a friend, Keith. Here, I am your enemy.”

 

Keith blocked Shiro’s attack just in time, using the flat of the dagger to block Shiro’s hand. The man grabbed Keith’s wrist and yanked him forward, but Keith regained his balance and kicked, aiming for Shiro’s kneecap. His foot connected squarely and Shiro’s leg buckled, but it wasn’t enough to make him fall. Keith didn’t know what he planned to do after that point – once Shiro fell, would Keith have to kill him? Would the crowd decide, like they did in the time of Roman gladiators?

 

The dagger felt warm in his hand. Why had the Galra given in to him? As Keith fought against Shiro, gasping for breath, he couldn’t think to find the answer. Why had the Galra decided to make them kill each other? Why?

 

Who was he to kill the one he loved?

 

The dagger began to glow and Keith parried away Shiro’s blows, not realizing that the shape of the blade was changing.

 

“ _Time out._ ”

 

Keith and Shiro both halted, breathing heavily, and Keith stared at the sword in his grasp.

 

“ _We have news that the Voltron Alliance is attempting to sabotage this battle. If anyone has informatio–”_

A huge explosion rattled the arena, and screams echoed throughout the chamber, followed by the whirring of guns.

 

_Keith,_ Shiro had said his name a few days ago when they were in the cell. _If I don’t make it out of here alive, I want you to remember me._

“We need to go,” Keith said, looking to Shiro. Streams of Galra soldiers poured into the arena and a few individuals leapt out of the stands, all wearing dark hoods and masks. “Shiro we need to–”

 

A single gunshot rang out and Shiro’s mouth opened. Keith started to run towards him but one of the masked people grabbed his arm, pulling him back, and Keith furiously twisted out of their grip. A red blossom appeared on Shiro’s chest, twirling and blooming, growing ever wider.

 

“ _Shiro!”_ Keith shouted his name, ignoring the gunman who stood behind Shiro. Gasping, Shiro fell to his knees, clutching his crimson chest, and Keith tried to pull away from the masked person holding him. “Shiro, no, you can’t do this–”  

 

Blood dripped down Shiro’s chin and he finally fell. _I want you to remember me_. _I love you._

 

“Little one, it is time to go,” the masked alien said, looking at the ceiling as it opened to reveal a pair of huge, robotic lions. “The Blade of Marmora is with you. The Voltron Alliance is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> "Golly gee that was the shortest darn fic I ever did read!" - Anonymous


End file.
